El Hada y el mago
by KamonKaze
Summary: Historia basada en un cancion, pareja: Tsunami -mago- y Tachimukai -hada-. Disfrutadlo. *yaoi*


El mago y el hada. [TsunamixTachimukai] One shot-fantasia

Lo se, tendo trabajo atrasado, pero me inspire de una cancion a la que me encanta. Espero que os guste.

-Nombre de la cancion: La leyenda del mago y el hada.

-Grupo: Rata blanca.

En las profundas del bosque, donde el mana fluia con todo su esplendor, y donde la magia era algo imprescindible.

En este frondoso bosque vivia un mago, su poder no tenia complaracion alguna, y al igual que su vida era larga pero jovial.

La luz de la luna brillaba con gran majestualidad en el lago, el mago pensativo escriba sus pensamientos en un libro viejo, sentado en una roca en las orillas del lago donde la luna daba luz.

-Oh luna, portadora de la noche y guardiana de mi poder-alababa a la luna.-Ojala conociera que es amar. Desconozco tal sentimiento-alzando su mirada al cielo iluminado con los ojos tristes llenos de lagrimas ahogadas.

Tras la larga noche el mago vago por el bosque en busca de hierbas para sus pociones, tras la busqueda, su mirada cruzo.

Se encontro con las mas dulce, tierna mirada de todas, en sus ojos se poso un hermoso hada. Sus miradas se cruzaron entre si.

El hada con sus hermosas alas de mariposa se quedo quieto ante la luz que atravesaba su brillante piel.

Lo que mas llamo la atencion al mago, fue sus grandes ojos azules como el agua, tan claros tan profundos.

Ambos se acercaron, el uno al otro. El hada no dejo de sonreir en ningun momento, el mago cautivado por aquella belleza queria cuidarlo, protegerlo de todo aquello malo.

-Hola joven mago-hablo el hada sonriendo.

-¿Eres un hada?-pregunto sin rodeos.

-rie por debajo con una sonrisa en su rostro- Sois muy gracioso buen hombre- alzando sus alas hacia el mago estando muy cerca.

-¿Que pretendeis?-curioso al notar la cercania.

-Quisiera saber mas de usted buen mago-poniendo sus pies en tierra, tomando la mano del mago. El amor entre ellos surgio en ese mismo instante, sus corazones latieron a la su vez.

El tiempo compenso todo, el hada y el mago se amaban hasta la infinidad del tiempo. Los dos vivian bajo la proteccion de la luna, en el bosque.

Una tarde soleada, ambos se posaron en las orillas del gran lago.

-Tsunami-san, esta comida es deliciosa-sacando lo mejor del hada, su sonrisa sincera.

-Esto no es nada comparado con mi amor hacia ti-dijo sonrojando al hada.

-Tus poderes van aumentado-alagando al mago- ojala jamas te vayas de mi lado, deseo y anhelo que estes toda mi vida conmigo-sonrio, acaricio con su mano blanca y pequeña la oscura piel del mago. El mago se sumergio en los ojos del hada.

-Sois mi vida, mi pequeño hada, estare contigo hasta que la luna deje de iluminar este grandioso lago-juntando sus labios con su amor.

Pero al parecer, el mal rondaba por el bosque. Envidioso del amor tan profundo entre el hada y el mago, lanzo un conjuro en contra el ser tan hermoso.

En un paseo de los amantes por los caminos del gran bosque lleno de plantas y flores, entrelazaron sus manos mirandose con amor, dandose un beso apasionado. se juraron amor eterno.

-Te amo Tsunami-sama

-No dejare nunca que sucumbas a la muerte-sonriendo con amor.

En el mismo instante, el hada, con dolor en su pecho, cayo al suelo, dejando la mano del mago sin calor del amor.

Intento por todos los medios salvar a su hada.

Su hada recostado por flores, plantas y resguardado de todo mal, descansaba su sueño eterno con una sonrisa.

Pide ayuda a la luna protectora.

-Oh luna guardiana de todo lo mal, ayudame a salvar a mi amado-entre sollozos- lo amo tanto, no dejare que sucumba a las tinieblas de la muerte.

Tras esfuerzo y esmero, consiguio una pocion que levantara de su sueño a su amado hada.

LLevo la pocima a su amado, delicadamente alzo su cabeza y lo hizo beber con cuidado.

A los segundos lentamente abrio sus hermosos ojos brillantes lleno de vida, su tez volvio a brillar como un ser magico que es.

-Mi amado hada -se aferro en él.

-Mago mio, me has salvado de las tinieblas. Eres la luz de mi corazon, tu rostro me mantuvo vivo-soltando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Estare contigo hasta la eternidad, y para no separarnos jamas, seremos las infinitas estrellas del firmamento.-pronuncio en hechizo a su hada.

En las profundidades del bosque vive una pareja insolita: una mago y un hada, donde su amor muestran cada dia, cada hora, cada minuto y segundo de sus vidas.

Sus vidas unidas por el hilo del destino estan, nada les parara ni en lo mas alla de la muerte.

-Mi vida ligada a ti estara hasta los confines del universo.-hablo el mago mirando el cielo estrellado con su hada, el ser mas hermoso que jasmas ha visto y conocio.

FIN


End file.
